It's just a game, lighten up!
by XxSilverxAngelxX
Summary: One-shot i wrote for a fic war kinda(Jeese round two and I lost again?) But Lucifer and Gabriel are back and they kidna broke into the Men of letters and Gabe gets Luci into Video games


Round 2 of our write-off. We were given a character and we get to choose whom they are written with. I get Lucifer... The word is...

* * *

Lucifer was back for once and Gabriel was more than grateful that he is. That his older brother, the one he's loved and cares and looked up to. That he's out of the cage. Though as was Lucifer. Not that he'd ever admit, but having killed Gabriel pained him immensely and the only reason he did that was because he was in the way. Though no way was he going to want to even do that again no matter what it was. No matter the situation.

So.. while the Winchesters were out, Gabriel had poofed himself and Lucifer into their bunker. The place they call home now. It was nice, they had a large television that was useful in this situation, that and Sam had some games and things he sorta kinda might have stolen but borrowed without his permission right now. But not that it's get broken right now.

"Alright. So... there's this game. Ya kinda go around killin all these zombies. I guess kinda like the Croatoan virus and all, after the apocalypse. Anyways screw that. We're gonna kill some things!" Gabriel said seeming excited to be doing human things and traditions with his older brother. He got the game and everything set up for them and they took a seat on the couch. 'Left 2 Dead' is what it's called, Lucifer laughed.

"I know what this game is, not that I play it. But.. still... Stupid title, and it looks rather stupid too, though if you'd rather play this I'll do so." Lucifer said, rolling his eyes like this was going to be stupid. Though within an hour Lucifer was annoyed with the game, and annoyed to where he wanted to keep playing it. The controls, the types of zombies, how it is. He kinda made him angry he wasn't doing so good.

There were can's of soda and water, emptied bags of candy and food sitting around within hours of the game. Soon they continued on the the second of the game. It was a mess, and Lucifer kept leaning in and cursing at the game, then Gabriel put it online.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can watch them play and kill others. Hey, you can kill humans without gettin shit for it now!" The younger archangel smiled chuckling at him and finally switching games when he didn't want to. "Fine, fine."

"Good I don't like this game anymore. It's stupid, Gabe." He pouted leaning back.

"Lighten up, Luce!" They started playing some.. Game called 'Halo'. Not the first one as Gabe told him, but then they started playing free for all.

It was making lucifer angry in ways he couldn't explain right now. "Dammit!" He started cursing when everyone was killing him at this point. He had AT LEAST 5 kills and over 20 deaths. Gabriel was doing this to piss him of wasn't he? I get it was.

"Bro, it's a game, stop gettin so mad. Just.. go around and pull that and that and kill them.. Or hide." Gabriel showed him what to do. The eldest was still terrible.

So Lucifer started hiding. Not at all like himself in real life. Though he snuck up and assassinated some. Then he found Gabriel. Now he knew it wasn't real life at the least. Or any of that shit. That it was a game it didn't matter. But he didn't kill him this time. He just stopped and soon enough Gabriel's spartan turned and killed him.

"You totally let me do that." Gabriel said setting down the controller. "You coulda killed me what was that?" He asked, lollipop in his mouth and raising an eyebrow at him.

Lucifer shrugged. "I got distracted. It happens. So what?" He slouched back acting as though it were nothing.

"You were moving you totes weren't distracted." He rolled his eyes going back to the game.

Gabriel was right. Lucifer wasn't distracted. Though even being a game. Just a game and not mattering. It's be killing Gabriel. He even swore on his life he wouldn't kill him any nomatter what... so it was worth it.


End file.
